


hot hot pocket

by shafusu



Series: them rarepairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!AU, M/M, i have fifteen of these mini things laying around and it's time i post them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima needed a new beginning. So logically, he moved out of the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot hot pocket

**Author's Note:**

> A college!AU where Ushiwaka is mute, Yuu definitely is not and things get very strange very fast.

Nishinoya Yuu.

That was his name, Ushijima learned.

He was a very loud rambunctious boy who drew in sunlight like a plant and had a habit of becoming quiet when flustered. After he had thrown the volleyball at Ushijima's head, the smaller boy had withdrawn into a tiny blushing shell while Ushijima tried to decipher the message scrawled on the volleyball as though it had some crypt information stored against the tough colorful surface.

It wasn’t an awkward meeting, he didn’t feel awkward. Ushijima had more awkward conversations with actual friends. Though, he figured the not-so-ordinary attempt at communication was something that suited Nishinoya from his observations. It made him offer a broken smile, or try to anyway. His lips never really turned the right way so he figured he only succeeded in softening his gaze.

Nishinoya seemed to notice that, offering up a large smile of his own.

They striked up a friendship over that, or at least, Ushijima called it one. Nishinoya started appearing in his life more often as the days went by. At first it was a once and a while occurrence, some of the other team members poking fun at them both for the incident, most of it directed at Nishinoya for his methods.

“He’s mute, not deaf, stupid.”

It brought Ushijima some semblance of amusement.

“So why did you decide to come to America, eh?” Nishinoya asked, picking at the hot pocket he held in his hand.

Ushijima shrugged simply, typing up a response on his phone before handing it over for the other boy to see: _‘I needed some time off, who doesn’t travel abroad for school sometimes anyway.’_

Nishinoya handed him back the phone, nodding in response before realizing that Ushijima was looking at him expectantly. He had to give credit to this boy, he could pick up on a lot of unsaid phrasing just based on body language. Ushijima remembered that one of their coaches described him as two faced, or something along those lines. He was able to come off as bright and colorful, and then sapped it all back in into grey tones on the court.

Though, Ushijima found that comparison was wrong. He thought whatever color he was referring to didn’t disappear, but intensified.

“I came over just for the travel. English and I ain’t the type to along but all those years quotin’ action movies has paid off!” Nishinoya replied triumphantly, tossing a fist into the air before moving back to trying to nibble on his lunch.

Ushijima tilted his head to the side, gazing quietly at the food item. He had never tried one of them, despite how long he’d been there already. They didn’t look particularly healthy, and while Ushijima often had a strict regiment for how much food he ate per day, he hadn’t been too strict about it since he got to America. He had changed a lot from his days back home.

“You’re glarin’ at this thing pretty damn hard, you want some?” The shorter boy piped up, Ushijima unaware that he was staring at it at all.

Nishinoya raised the partially eaten hot pocket up, leaving it about six or so centimeters away from his face. A soft smile decorated his mouth, eyebrows raised comically as wind gently blew at the bits of hair that covered his forehead. Ushijima blinked in response, unsure of whether to accept the offer or decline it, it seemed hard to deny something being offered to him by the other boy. That alone set off alarms in his head, Ushijima had always been clear on what he wanted. It was always an easy yes or no, he was called straight forward for most of his life for a reason--although he didn’t know the meaning of it until he was older.

He shoved the thoughts aside for now, figuring he’d deal with them later when the time called for it. For now, he lowered his head, opening his mouth and clamping it down on a small piece of the food offered to him. Ushijima couldn’t miss the way Nishinoya’s golden eyes lit up with an emotion he couldn’t readily identify.

Ushijima pulled away, ignoring the bits of tomato sauce that clung to his mouth as he chewed slowly. A strong taste of pepperoni, he noted, coated his tongue with little relief. The only thing that eased the flavor was the bread, it gave him the short break he was looking for. He figured it was something he couldn’t bring himself to eat consecutively but he could eat every now and again if he was that desperate and not feeling particularly picky.

His fingers danced over his phone screen before pushing the device over to Nishinoya.

_‘It was okay.’_

The shorter boy glanced over the phone, staring a hole into it and then shifted a bit closer. Ushijima watched him as he reached a thumb over, smoothing it over and wiping the excess tomato sauce off and then quickly dragging his tongue over the finger pad, “Yeah, I thought it was okay,” was all he said in the end, going back to taking nonchalant nibbles.

_Huh_ , Ushijima blinked.

That was okay too.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even the first bit i can't find the first part. but i really wanted to post this at least tbh idk whats going on lol also i fixed some errors


End file.
